pokémon a new beginning
by Mark101
Summary: may has just won the grand festival but when they fall into a deep sleep they awake in a unfamiliar world and their pokémon! can they master their new powers and save this all pokémon world and get back home again?


HEY EVREYONE IM BACK AND COMIN AT YA WITH MY SECOND FAN FIC POKEMON A NEW BEGINIG ITS NOT THE SEQUEL TO WRATH OF SHADOW LUGIA

LIKE I SAID BUT KNOW THIS IT WILL BE IN THE WORKS SOON SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW

SUMARY MAY HAS ONE THE GRAND FESTIVAL AND NOW OUR HEROS TAKE A REST FOR THE NIGHT BUT WHEN THEY WAKE UP THEY ARE IN A

UNFAMILER WORLD CAN OUR HEROS MASTER THEIR NEW POWERS AND FIND WHY THEY WERE TURNED INTO POKEMON? AND SAVE THIS NEW WORLD?

AND CAN THEY FIND THE ANSEWRES TO THESE WORDS WHAT IF YOU WOKE UP ONE DAY AND YOU WERE A POKEMON?

DISCLAMER MARK 101 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY THINK HE DOES CUASE IF HE DID THESE STORIES WOULD BE MOVIES

AND DREW WOULD NOT EXISIST AND MAY AND MAX WOULD RETURN AND TRAVEL WITH ASH AGAIN BUT IM RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 1 WHAT IF YOU WOKE UP ONE DAY AND YOU WERE A POKEMON? blaziken blaze kick!! may called to her pokemon blaze! she hit her mark dead on

drews rozelia fanted we did it! blazicen came over and picked may up in a hug we take full pride in giving may this grand festival ribbon we one a ribbon! may struck a

pose while blazicen did a dance will both couHEY EVERYONE IM BACK AND COMING AT YEAH WITH MY SECOND FAN FICTION POKEMON A NEW BEGINNING ITS

NOT THE SEQUEL TO WRATH OF SHADOW LUGIA LIKE I SAID BUT KNOW THIS IT WILL BE IN THE WORKS SOON SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW

SUMMARY MAY HAS ONE THE GRAND FESTIVAL AND NOW OUR HEROES TAKE A REST FOR THE NIGHT BUT WHEN THEY WAKE UP THEY ARE IN A

UNFAMILIAR WORLD CAN OUR HEROES MASTER THEIR NEW POWERS AND FIND WHY THEY WERE TURNED INTO POKEMON? AND SAVE THIS NEW

WORLD? AND CAN THEY FIND THE ANSWERS TO THESE WORDS WHAT IF YOU WOKE UP ONE DAY AND YOU WERE A POKEMON?

DISCLAIMER MARK 101 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY THINK HE DOES CAUSE IF HE DID THESE STORIES WOULD BE MOVIES

AND DREW WOULD NOT EXISIST AND MAY AND MAX WOULD RETURN AND TRAVEL WITH ASH AGAIN BUT IM RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 1 WHAT IF YOU WOKE UP ONE DAY AND YOU WERE A POKEMON? blaziken blaze kick!! May called to her pokemon blaze! She hit her mark dead on

drews rozelia fainted we did it! blazicen came over and picked may up in a hug we take full pride in giving may this grand festival ribbon we one a ribbon! May struck a pose

while blazicen did a dance will both coordinators shake hands so there's no hard feelings? Lily asked humph you got lucky loser drew huffed and flicked his hair going

back to his selfish pretty boy crap and threw may a rose as usual making ash fume in the seats man what a snobby jerk ash said yeah! Max and Brock agreed like our

little drews not a jerk drews little fan club said he is too! Ash countered your going down! Yelled and started running to the boys aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! They yelled and ran

out the door LATER ash was lying against a tree sore with may nursing him ow! He moaned when may tried putting a bandage on him you know ash you shouldn't insult

him when his phyco fans are around may scolded you could've been badly hurt IM badly hurt already you might have been worse oh what am I going to do with you?! Could

be herd munchlax was at it again with brocks stew before it was even done! So ash I... Ash was asleep already typical ash.. She said soon a strange but relaxing song

poured into the camp site may turned every one was asleep where is that coming from her vision got cloudy uh...the Last thing she saw was someone toss something red

who...is...th...that?? She was able to get out before she passed out asleep... I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BORING BUT DON'T WORRY AND ALSO

THIS IS MYSTERY DUNGEON RELATED OKAY ANY ON WITH THE STORY!! CHAPTER 2 A BRAND NEW START! What's going on meh hello! Oh man where am I ? He

asked ?? Oh finally your awake!! Huh? Who are you? There was a pokemon right in front of him ash was confused IM scorch! What's your name?? Um well...ash. IM ash

scorch. ... Ash huh that's a funny name!! Ash sweat dropped ash. Well scorch where are we? Scorch. Tiny woods! Oh man why are you wearing that thing?? Ash looked at

himself he was a pikachu wearing that same hat and under his eyes were the same zigzags above his red cheeks ash. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! IM a pokemon ahhh!! Help

may Max Brock where are you!! Ash turned to the torchic ash.scorch thanks for waking me up he said kindly ash.but ive gotta get going he ran off leaving a confused and

sad scorch but then scorch got an idea and ran off after ash Ash. Hello? Anybody you'll never find them alone a voice said he turned and saw a haunter ash.im looking for

my friends ??My name is shadow I can help shadow said ash.well..? ash was a little intimidated scorch.ash!! ash.scorch? look out!! a tremor occurred scorch didn't hear

ash the tremor broke the ground sending scorch and ash down the hole...ash. Oh my head scorch. Ash you okay? Ash. Yeah IM fine you? Scorch. ive seen better days

they both chuckled ash.we have to get out of here scorch.ok! but then they heard something ??graaaaaaaaaa!! a flygon attacked ash and scorch dodged it

scorch.EMBER!! flygon was hit enemy.how dare you enter my cave?! Ill crush you!! ash.VOLT TACKLE! Ash rammed flygon enemy.ill kill you! DRAGON RAGE

ash+scorch. Dodge! They evaded the attack ash. IRON TAIL!! CUE THE TRIUMPH THEME FROM ADVANCED enemy.ahhhh!! scorch.PECK!! ash.THUNDER BOLT!!

scorch.FLAME THROWER!! flygon was defeated ash.allright!! they got a flygon scale scorch.this should get us out of here! And it did they warped out of the dungeon

OUTSIDE TINY WOODS scorch.look ash if you have nowhere to stay come with me! Ash followed LATER ash.wow... you like it? ash.i Love it! scorch.well Good its your

new home ill show you around after the tour torchick and ash went to sleep awaiting what adventures await them the next day... SO NOW ASH IS A POKEMON DON'T

WORRY THE OTHERS WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 3 REUNITED THE NEXT MORNING ash was tossing and turning ash.uhhh ASH'S DREAM drew.face it ash your pathetic ash.shut up! drew.i Don't have time for

you drew held out his hand and a blast shot at ash ash.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! ash was protected by may she fell to the ground goodbye ash she disappeared ash.may

no... BACK TO REALITY ash.MAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Ash shot up and heard scorch.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! scorch freaked out scorch.whats wrong?

ash.my Friend may...and Max and Brock scorch.hey ash lets go to the town square I have an idea and they set out MEANWHILE MAY HAS A TERRIBLE DREAM AS

WELL MAYS DREAM ??.if You want to save them you will have to go ash.ill do it may.ash... ash turned to her and the other three INCLUDING PIKACHU and gave his

caring smile then turned to the enemy and the pokemon charged at him he fell to the ground ash.bye may... may.ash Don't go ! BACK TO REALITY may.ASH DON'T GO!!

She shot up with her paw out splash.may are you okay? may.yeah IM fine splash was a mudkip and may was a espion but a small one like the size of meowth with the

bandanna on her head may.lets go to town square splash.okay and they left TOWN SQUARE ash had been here already when scorch gave him the tour scorch was

talking to his friends ash saw a familiar bandanna ash.may? may!! may.ash!! Ash & may gave eachother a hug may.i missed you..ash.i Was so worried about you

scorch+splash.ahem scorch.is this that may girl? splash.is That ash guy? Ash and may let go of eachother blushing that their friends were laughing at them ??Can you

guys keep it down? ??Yeah some of us were trying to sleep ash and may turned and saw a great sight a swampert with eyes just like brocks and a

bulbasuar with glasses ash+may.BROCK MAX!! They tackled them brock.ash may IM so glad your safe! Max. Are you okay? ash.yeah Then a team came in a bannete

dusclops a charizard a abra and a gardavoir gardavoir.hello I see there are new faces here today she said sweetly Brock stared at her in awe ash.brock you okay? brock.im

In love...max.here We go again! gardavoir.excuze Me are you guys a rescue team? Ash+may+Max+Brock a rescue team? gardavoir.yeah ash.whats a rescue team??

dusclops.a Rescue team is a group of different pokemon that help save pokemon from the natural disasters ash.thats awful bannete.you bet there are a ton of different

pokemon are injured and need help ash.you guys we should start a rescue team! all.yeah! ash.all We need is a team name how about team Ketchum? may.nah I like team

maple MAYS LAST NAME max.no way sis! Team petlburg! brock.team takashi!! BROCKS LAST NAME ash.how about team courageous all.yeah!! ash.okay you two can

join too! Everyone accepted ash.lets g- scorch.hold on there's something I want to find lets go to whishcashs pond ash.ok! AT WHISHCASHS POND Everyone listened to

whiscash tale LONG AGO A HUMAN LOST A GREAT TOURNAMENT HE WAS ANGRY AND HE WAS A SORE LOSER WHEN THE VICTORIOUS ONE TRYED TO BE

NICE BUT HE REFUSED THE OFFER LATER THAT NIGHT HE STOOD ON A CLIFF WATCHING THEM AND SOON ANOTHER HUMAN WHO HAD MANY LOSSES TO

THAT SAME PERSON SO HE JOINED THE OTHER ONE HE PLAYED A FLUTE WHEN HIS VICTIMS WERE ASLEEP HIS REVENGE WAS COMPLETE ash.wow

thanks that was a cool story may.yeah scorch.well be going then they walked home unaware that someone was watching them ??So there still alive well we'll soon change

that...SO HOW WAS IT THE GROUP IS TOGETHER NOW AND THE ACTION HEATS UP NEXT CHAPTER ON WITH THE STORY!! CHAPTER 4 TEAM BATTLALION

THE NEXT MORNING...may.wheres Ash? scorch.hes Practicing his iron tail OUTSIDE ash. IRON TAIL!! may.its Looking good ash ash.thanks! ?? Look who it is ash.hey

that's that same haunter I saw!! may.and a gallade gallade.lets get this over with gallade and haunter prepared to fight ash.wha!? may.wait... gallade.GRASS CUTTER!

ash.ahhhhhh!! gallade hit ash hard may.PHY BEAM! gallade hit it sending it back at may may.ahhh! ash.hey may! Ash ran to her ash.you OK? may.im OK thanks ash

blushed ash.ok lets deal with them now! may.ok! ash.IRON TAIL!! may.BITE! Ash hit gallade while may got haunter gallade.grrr we'll let you off the hook this time but you

better watch out we'll be back and with that they left ash.that was weird.. may.you Bet.. brock.hey You OK!? ash.yeah No harm done...kinda.. Ash sweat dropped

scorch.who were those guys? ash.i Don't know splash.i think iv'e got an idea were gonna visit xatu all.huh?! scorch.but its so far they wont last five minutes out there

ash.HEY!! may.we'll be fine scorch.allright with that they left it was a pretty uneventful hike but soon they came to a loooooooooong chasam ash.great now what? max.i

Have an idea Max used his vine whips to help Everyone across max.okay now for m- Max was cut off by an angry onix and a ton of other pokemon max.HELP!! all.MAX!!

then ash and the others were surrounded by pokemon ash.oh great... may.just What we need... But the pokemon fainted when they turned around they saw a VERY OLD

BUT VERY VERY WIZE looking xatu ash.thanks xatu.you'r here to seek advise? all.yes xatu.what Do you seek the truth of? ash.why We were turned into pokemon xatu

closed his eyes and a portal came out xatu.now look into this portal they looked in and saw...VIEW FROM PORTAL drew.darn you maple.. ??.oh Is the little drew sad?

drew.what Do you want Harley? Drew asked coldly harley.the same thing you want revenge.. Here just play this and with Ketchum out of the way we'll crush maple

drew.sounds good harly.this efetcs everyone near the flute even the user.. drew.i Don't care we'll even get to destroy Ketchum as pokemon END OF VISION ash.man I hate

him may.i hate them both max.so that's why they pretty much only attacked ash ash.so that gallade and haunter were drew and Harley xatu.i can take there powers from

them ??.corect You can but you can't if you're down an' out soon stun spore came hitting its mark on xatu ash.xatu!! drew.hello may and aff ash.THATS ASH TO YOU

YOU SICK PRETTY BOY!! drew.whatever.. Harley we just came to tell you to start running tomorrow after you visit town square they disappeared ash. What was that

about...? Soon they headed home after helping xatu of course and headed to town square the next morning THE NEXT MORNING AT TOWN SQUARE ash. I wonder what

the commotion is about harley.there behind the natural disasters all.WHAT!? drew.there they are now get rid of them the pokemon closed in on them ash.there gone! The

pokemon turned around ash.RUN!! ash & the others ran BACK AT TEAM BASE all.(PANT)(SIGH) gardivoir.you should run now.. ash.wha! gardavoir.were gonna have to

fight you may.wait! give us some time we'll clear our names ash.yeah those dopes can't even tie there own shoes! gardavoir.allright I trust you be safe ash.we will thank you

gardavoir! With that they ran duskclops.youv'e got until dawn then we'll have to chase you ash.dawn huh? that's plenty of time!...SO NOW THERE ON THE RUN THIS

NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE SONG FROM THAT EPISODE "DO I HEAR A RALTS? IN IT I DON'T KNOW ALL THE LYRICS BUT ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 5 ON THE RUN scorch.we should go to arceus she can help she on mt stars its kinda far but if we make it we'll clear our names ash.you mean when we make

it lets go!! Who am I inside the one who'll cry or is it the one that I hide time to decide its time I try and I wont be denied its time for me to show you and now IM gonna

break through...please Try to read my mind and then you'll please then you'll realize and then you'll see please then you'll pass me by and then you'll see please please

please please try to read my mind oh read my mind who am I inside read my mind... ash.there It is!! mt star! Alright lets go!! MT STAR ash.so who's arceus? scorch.the

Ruler of our world may.you'r world? splash.yes This world only pokemon live in and in yours...brock.human And pokemon live together splash.exactly well were almost

there MT STAR FLOOR2 pokemon defeated 10 MT STAR FLOOR 3 POKEMON DEFEATED 0 MT STAR FLOOR 4 POKEMON DEFEATED 2 MT STAR FLOOR 5

POKEMON DEFEATED 19 MT STAR FINAL FLOOR may.we made it!! ash.yeah! arceus.TELL ME WHY ARE YOU HEAR? ash.we Came to clear our names arceus.(HA

HA HA HA HA ) you are very brave young ones drew.and so are we!! ash.drew!! harley.prepare To be crused! Drew hit arceus injuring her arceus.ahhhh!! her cry awoke

every legendary pokemon around and they were all angry ash.drew you moron!! drew.am I? Legends they attacked arceus! Kill them!! ash.crud..we Have to beat them you

guys ready!! all.ready ash.lets Go! ASH AND MAY V.S GROUDON AND KYOGRE MAX AND BROCK V.S DIALGA AND PALKIA SCORCH AND SPLASH V.S

RAYQASA AND LUGIA and team mind reader gardavoirs team showed up with many other rescue teams GARDAVOIR AND ABRA V.S ARTICUNO AND MOLTRESS

BANNETE AND DUSKCLOPS V.S ZAPDOES AND ENTEI OCTILARY AND CHARIZARD V.S RAIKU AND SUICUNE THE KECLEON BROS V.S MEW AND MEWTWO

THE PICHU BROS V.S LATIOS AND LATIAS MINUN AND PLUSLE V.S DEOXSYS#1 AND DEOXYSYS # 2 KANGASHCAN AND HER BABY V.S CELABI AND JIRACHI

TEAM JUSTISE V.S THE UNKNOWN AND LUCARIO AND EVERYONE V.S THE OTHER LEGENDARY (I COULDENT REMEMBER THEM ALL HA!) ash hit groudon with

iron tail and then gave kyogre thunder!! While may used phybeam on them both but now the legends had time to attack groudon tried hitting ash with bite it got his tail

lifting him in the air ash. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! heeeeeeeeeelp!! May saved him with attract on groudon then turned him to kyogre who kyogre was a

female therefore making groudon in love with her but accidentally knocking them both out by tackling her ash.one down may.like 100 more! BROCK AND MAX brock.look

out!! max.whaooooff! max.why Me!! brock.look Out he's closing in!! dialga.you Hurt our leader max.no we didn't!! Those two lied!! palkia.SILENCE!! brock.max! Get that

pillar!! max.like This? Max used his vine whip to pull down the pillar Max pulled with all his might Brock helped and soon it was coming down! dialga.palkia? palkia.yes?

dialga.i Love ya brother! palkia.same Here bro good bye then the pillar came down on them Max approached max.we did it!! But then dialgas head came out and grabbed

,Max in his teeth max.aaaaaaaaaaa!! brock.max!! max.help me please!! He cried brock.MAX NOOOOO!!...THATS THE END OF THE STORY NOT!! YOU THINK ID END IT

WITH THAT!! NO WAY JOSE ALRIGHT NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 6 ALL FIRED UP! LAST TIME ASH AND FRIENDS MAKE IT TO MT STAR WHERE THEY MEET ARCEUS SHE SAYS SHE CAN HELP BUT IS ATTACKED

BY DREW AND HARDLY THEN THE LEGENDS APPEAR AND BATTLE OUR HEROES ASH AND MAY DEFEAT GROUDON AND KYOGRE BUT MAX IS TAKEN

CAPTIVE BY DIALGA CAN HE BE SAVED STAY TOONED! I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY A THEME SONG FOR MY CHAPTERS BASICALLY ITS THE SEASON 11

THEME JUST WITH NO DAWN NOT THAT I HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST HER I JUST MISS MAY AND MAX SO THERE TAKING HER PLACE FOR NOW BUT SHE

WILL BE IN MY NEXT STORIES AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE GUEST ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! On a road far from home you Don't have to feel

alone brave and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon we can save the world if we try I go were you go forever friends you and I we will be

heroes battle dimension pokemon! brock.no Max!! Then a ice beam hit dialga knocking him out it turned out to be...brock.thank You! ??.no Need to worry! brock.DAWN!!

(HA HA! YOU PROBABLY WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT NOW WHERE YEAH?!) max.dawn thanks dawn.no prob dawn was a piplup with the hat and scarf and she got

some friends uxie luxie and mesprit mesprit.were here to help! max.thanks!! The legends clashed bam pow there was cries of victory and of pain dawn.what do we do now?

there's to many ash.go to the source of the problem! Ash pointed to drew standing on rayqusa ash.VOLT TACKLE!! Ash rammed drew when they fell they hit one of the

dungeon traps a hole both.AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! they fell..may.ash No!! max.hold On ash is strong he'll crush drew we have to help here may.you'r right!

dawn.CHARGE!! And with that they ran at the enemy's hoping this battle wont be their last...MEAN WHILE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CAVE... ash.oh Man my head..

drew.you Never cease to surprise me ash ash.im full of surprises ash smirked and without warning punched drew in the jaw with his little paw drew.not bad you to be

ash.shut up and fight! drew.in My league! I'll give you a fight ash.youv'e done enough to this world and IM gonna put an end to you! And with that they started down the long

cave both on opposite sides striking blows at eachother drew.that all you got? He mocked ash.no way!! drew.allright Then he picked up ash and threw him over the side of

the wall! ash.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! oof! Ash hit the ground then drew kicked him in the The face knocking him off the edge below there was water VERY high

water ash grabbed the edge drew.lets see after I crush you I'll go back up ash.shut up!! drew.there And crush you're little girlfriend up there ash's face turned red 1 out of

anger and 2 out of embarrassment ash.no way drew and she's not my girlfriend! drew.good Then you wont mind me destroying her and you're dumb pals I have an idea lets

have a fight on that rock the one who falls off losses so if you crush me which it would take a miracle I never bug you and may or all you're other friends and if you lose I get

to destroy all of them ash.so when did this become a contest anyway? drew.since Now he kicked ash in the face and they landed on the rock and battled ash was close to

the edge drew picked him up drew.awwwwww little ash is to washed up to beat me? He was gonna throw ash but ash bit his hand drew.aaaaaaa!! he dropped ash and

backed up then ash got an idea ash.VOLT TACKLE!! But drew side stepped the attack but ash before ash fell in he swiped his tail under drews leg and they both fell in

pulling them down the river and then they got another surprise a waterfall!...SO HOWS THE CLIFFHANGER THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE SO ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 7 ANOTHER CLOSE CALL! LAST TIME MAX WAS SAVED BY DAWN AND THEY DEFEATED PALKIA AND DIALGA ASH ATTACKED PAUL AND FELL

DOWN A HOLE INTO THE BOTTOM OF THE CAVE ASH AND DREW FACEOFF AND ASH PULLS DREW WITH HIM DOWN RIVER CAN ASH WIN? FIND OUT!! On the

road far from home you Don't have to feel alone brave and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon we can save the world if we try I go where

you go forever friends you and I we will be heroes battle dimension pokemon! drew.nooo! ash.serves You right! Drew punched ash making his lip bleed ash.ow!! drew

punched him again making his eye brow bleed ash.grrrrrrr! ash.THUNDERBOLT!! drew.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! the water hurt him since water

attracts electricity ash.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ash was hit as well then came the water fall ash.oh no... drew.you Idiot!! ash.shut The heck UP!! Ash was

ticked now ash.just shut up you are the biggest jerk that ever lived you know that?! I hate you I hate you more than anything! you're a monster!! You think that you can treat

may like garbage and then give her a rose and act like she'll like fall in love with you or something! Well news flash Mr. perfect you're a sore loser so you let Harley tell you

to get revenge because maybe just maybe you're afraid that she doesn't like you why why should she and maybe she likes me!! And not YOU!! So I think you should grow

up! You monster!! drew.take That...back! ash.lets See NO! drew.ketchum Take it BACK!! ash.LA LA LA LA LA LA I can't hear YOU! Drew got mad drew.ash IM gonna kill

you!! ash.only If the water fall docent kill me first ash smirked drew.why are you smiling?? Ash... drew.TELL ME!! ash.see ya drew!! Ash waved drew punched him multiple

times in the face ash.uhhhnn... drew.sorry ash he said smirking and then came the water fall both.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! ash.stopped sreming

when someone caught him ash.HUH?! it was may! She saved him ash.may!! may.you didn't think I was gonna lose you now did you? She winked at him and he blushed so

did she brock.uh hello stop staring at eachother and help him up! He joked may helped him up but then a hand grabbed may it was drew!! drew.you'r Mine may dear may

was scared and angry may.let me go you creep!! ash.let Her go drew she doesn't like you Mays eyes widened may.huh? ash.he thinks that if he gives you roses you'll fall

in love with him or something may.ew! I Don't like you! At all!! drew.ash This is you're fault!! ash.exscuse Me? drew.if You weren't around she wouldn't like you ash.she

wha? Ash was blushing so was may may.let me GO!! She bit him drew.AH!! he fell but not before grabbing ash ash.YEOW!! may.ASH!! they were gone down the water

fall...SO NICE CLIFFHANGER HUH SO NOW ASH BASICALLY TOLD HIS FEELINGS FOR MAY BUT NOW SHE THINKS HE'S DEAD IS HE? FIND OUT

CHAPTER 8 THE FINAL BATTLE LAST TIME ASH WAS SAVED BY MAY BUT DREW GRABBED HER! AND HE"S DETERMINED TO KILL ASH TO GET HER TO LIKE

HIM AND NOW THERE DOWN THE WATER FALL WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ ON TO FIND OUT!! On the road far from home you Don't have to feel alone

pokemon brave and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon! We can save the world if we try I go where you go forever friends you and I we will

be heroes battle dimension pokemon!! may.NO! ASH!! She fell and began to cry max.dont worry may he'll be okay! may.right AT THE BOTTOM OF THE WATER FALL

ash.drew you are insane I care about may a lot and now you have to show up!! You know that if she loved you You would break her heart the minute you see a new girl!!

drew.so Would you! If misty came around! ash.thats Not true I love misty but not like that I love her like a sister but not how I feel about may I..I love her... drew.HA You

wouldn't know love if it came and bit you in the but loser ash.im not gonna let that bug me and IM gonna tell her drew.not if I stop you then he lunged at ash and the fight

begins ash.IRON TAIL drew.PETEL DANCE ash chopped a the petals with his tail ash.NOTHINGS GOANNA STOP ME!! AT THE TOP OF THE WATER FALL may.i hope

he's okay... Then xatu appeared xatu.you love him do you not? may.uh Yeah I do xatu then I want you to see this PORTAL VISION ash.drew you are insane I care about

may a lot and then you have to show up!! You know that if she loved you You would break her heart the minute you see a new girl!! drew.so Would you! If misty came

around! ash.thats Not true ilove misty but not like that I love her like a sister but not how I feel about may I...i Love her drew.HA you wouldn't know love if it came and bit

you in the but! ash.im Not gonna let that bug me IM gonna tell her drew.not if I stop you! END PORTAL VISION may was shocked may.he does love me! dawn.its So

romantic! max.im gonna PUKE!! brock.im So proud of him! My little student in love!! He began to bawl BACK TO THE BATTLE ash.THUNDER BOLT!! drew.HA THYATS

GOANNA HARM ME!! ash.GRRRRR! VOLT TACKLE drew.AHHHH!! ??.NIGHT SHADE! ash.OWWW!! harly.hello Miss me!! ash.NO! drew.GRASS CUTTER! harly.shadow

Fang ASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ash was on the ground drew.lets finish this may.phybeam!! both.AHHHHHHH! ash.may!! may.i came for you! I

heard everything! ash.even The love part? may.yes And I feel the same way ash.thats great! drew.fine I'll crush you both ash.THUNDER BOLT! may.PHYBEAM! The

attacks joined and hit Harley harly.EEEEEEEEEE! IM the prettiest girl at the BALL! eeeehahaha!! ash.hes Out of the way volt tackle may.SWIFT!! drew.oh no... BOOM!

Ash. We did it! They were telaported back to the top of the water fall brock.you'r okay! So how does it feel to be in love? Brock teased ash blushed ash.it feels great! xatu.it

Is time to send you back ash and the others were sad ash.right they got together scorch.WAIT IM going with you splash.me to!! Ash+may.huh? scorch.we would miss you

to much! splash.thats why were coming!! ash.OK! xatu.good Bye my friends and with that they were telaported away...SO THAT WAS THE FINAL BATTLE AND NOW

ASH AND MAY LOVE EACHOTHER AWWWWWWWWW! I LOVE ASH AND MAY BUT NOT DREW AND MAY I HATE DREW MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT ANYWAY

ON WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 9 GOODBYE AND A NEW JOURNEY BEGINS LAST TIME ASH TOLD MAY HE LOVED HER AND SHE LOVED HIM BACK AWWWWWWWWW!! AND

DREW WAS DEFEATED(GOOD RIDDANCE DREW!! HA!!) AND THEY ARE SENT BACK HOME! On the road far from home you Don't need to feel alone pokemon brave

and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon we can save the world if we try I go where you go forever friends you and I we will be heroes battle

dimension pokemon! ash.wow Where back and with scorch and splash (THERE PEOPLE AGAIN NOT SCORCH AND SPLASH) may.yeah! (ASH AND MAY GOT THEM

IN A POKEBALL) brock.c'mon you guys lets go to the pokemon center IM beat ash.ok! then ash and may had there first kiss AWWWWWWW! dawn.so Sweet! max.WHY

ME?! ash.allright Lets go ash said ash+may.cause IM hungry everyone laughed except Max who was vomiting! ash.LETS GO! And he ran ahead may.WAIT UP! And she

followed max.well our new adventure is gonna be interesting all.yeah may.so ash what are you gonna eat? ash.anything AT THE POKEMON CENTER ash.man IM so full

may.me to ash.well tomorrow is our new journey may.yeah she leaned her head on his shoulder ash.me too may IN THE BUSHES max.pokenerd to blue girl there together

now dawn.allright may.ash did you hear something? ash.MAX! max.uh COMING BROCK! may.your'e In big trouble Max and she ran after him and ash got up to stop his

girlfriend from crushing Max ash.our new journey is gonna be something!

THE END

SO HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD SO ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! FAREWELL FOR NOW MARK 101 OUT!rdinators shake hands so theres no hard fealings?

lily asked hmph you got lucky loser drew huffed and flicked his hair going back to his selfish preaty boy crap and threw may a rose as usal making ash fume in the seats

man what a snobby jerk ash said yeah! max and brock agreed like our little drews not a jerk drews little fan club said he is too! ash counterd your going down! yelled and

started running to the boys aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! they yelled and ran out the door LATER ash was lying against a tree sore with may nursing him ow! he moand when may

tryed putting a bandage on him you know ash you shouldent insult him when his phyco fans are around may scoled you couldve been badly hurt im badly hurt allready you

might have been worse oh what am i going to do with you?! could be herd munchlax was at it again with brocks stew before it was even done! so ash i... ash was asleep

allready typical ash.. she said soon a strange but relaxing song poured into the camp site may turned evrey one was asleep where is that coming from her vision got

cloudy uh...the last thing she saw was someone toss something red who...is...th...that?? she was able to get out before she passed out asleep...

I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE BORING BUT DONT WORRY AND ALSO THIS IS MYSTERY DUNGEON RELATED OKAY ANY ON WITH THE

STORY!! CHAPTER 2 A BRAND NEW START! whats going on meh hello! oh man where am i ? he asked ?? oh finaly your awake!! huh? who are you? there

was a pokemon right in front of him ash was confused im scorch! whats your name?? um well...ash. im ash scorch. ... ash huh thats a funny name!! ash

sweat dropped ash. well scorch where are we? scorch. tiny woods! oh man why are you wearing that thing?? ash looked at himself he was a pikachu wearing that same

hat and under his eyes were the same zigzags above his red cheeks ash. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! im a pokemon ahhh!! help may max brock where are you!! ash

turned to the torchic ash.scorch thanks for waking me up he said kindly ash.but ive gotta get going he ran off leaving a confuzed and sad scorch but then scorch got an

idea and ran off after ash ash. hello? anybody youll never find them alone a voice said he turned and saw a huanter ash.im looking for my friends ??my name is shadow i

can help shadow said ash.well..? ash was a little intimadeded scorch.ash!! ash.scorch? look out!! a tremor ocurred scorch didnt hear ash the tremor broke the ground

sendingscorch and ash down the hole...ash. oh my head scorch. ash you okay? ash. yeah im fine you? scorch. ive seen beter days they both chucled ash.we have to get

out of here scorch.ok! but then they heared something ??graaaaaaaaaa!! a flygon atackked ash and scorch dodged it scorch.EMBER!! flygon was hit enemy.how dare

you enter my cave?! ill crush you!! ash.VOLT TACKLE! ash rammed flygon enemy.ill kill you! DRAGON RAGE ash+scorch. dodge! they evaded the attack ash. IRON

TAIL!! CUE THE TRIUMPH THEME FROM ADVANCED enemy.ahhhh!! scorch.PECK!! ash.THUNDER BOLT!! scorch.FLAME THROWER!! flygon was deafeated

ash.allright!! they got a flygon scale scorch.this should get us out of here! and it did they warped out of the dungeon OUTSIDE TINY WOODS scorch.look ash if you have

nowhere to stay come with me! ash followed LATER ash.wow... you like it? ash.i love it! scorch.well good its your new home ill show you around after the tour torchick and

ash went to sleep awaiting what adventures await them the next day... SO NOW ASH IS A POKEMON DONT WORRY THE OTHERS WILL APEAR NEXT

CHAPTER ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 3 REUNITED

THE NEXT MORNING ash was tossing and turning ash.uhhh ASHS DREAM drew.face it ash your pathetic ash.shut up! drew.i dont have time for

you drew held out his hand and a blast shot at ash ash.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! ash was protected by may she fell to the ground goodbye ash she disapeared ash.may

no... BACK TO REALITY ash.MAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ash shot up and heard scorch.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! scorch freacked out scorch.whats

wrong? ash.my friend may...and max and brock scorch.hey ash lets go to the town square i have an idea and they set out MEANWHILE MAY HAS A TERRIBLE DREAM

AS WELL MAYS DREAM ??.if you want to save them you will have to go ash.ill do it may.ash... ash turned to her and the other three INCLUDING PIKACHU and gave

his caring smile then turned to the enemy and the pokemon charged at him he fell to the ground ash.bye may... may.ash dont go ! BACK TO REALITY may.ASH DONT

GO!! she shot up with her paw out splash.may are you okay? may.yeah im fine splash was a mudkip and may was a espion but a small one like the size of meowth with

the bandana on her head may.lets go to town square splash.okay and they left TOWN SQUARE ash had been here allready when scorch gave him the tour scorch was

talking to his friends ash saw a familar bandana ash.may? may!! may.ash!! ash & may gave eachother a hug may.i missed you..ash.i was so worried about you

scorch+splash.ahem scorch.is this that may girl? splash.is that ash guy? ash and may let go of eachother blushing that their friends were luaghing at them ??can you

guys keep it down? ??yeah some of us were trying to sleep ash and may turned and saw a great sight a swampert with eyes just like brocks and a

bulbasuar with glasses ash+may.BROCK MAX!! they takkled them brock.ash may im so glad your safe! max. are you okay? ash.yeah then a team came in a bannete

dusclops a charizard a abra and a gardavoir gardavoir.hello i see there are new faces here today she said sweetly brock stared at her in awe ash.brock you okay?

brock.im in love...max.here we go again! gardavoir.excuze me are you guys a rescue team? ash+may+max+brock a rescue team? gardavoir.yeah ash.whats a rescue

team?? dusclops.a rescue team is a group of difrent pokemon that help save pokemon from the natrual disastors ash.thats awfull bannete.you bet there are a

ton of difernt pokemon are injured and need help ash.you guys we should start a rescue team! all.yeah! ash.all we need is a team name how about team ketchum?

may.nah i like team maple MAYS LAST NAME max.no way sis! team petlburg! brock.team takashi!! BROCKS LAST NAME ash.how about team couragus all.yeah!!

ash.okay you two can join too! evreyone accepted ash.lets g- scorch.hold on theres something i want to find lets go to whishcashs pond ash.ok! AT WHISHCASHS POND

evreyone listend to whiscash tale LONG AGO A HUMAN LOST A GREAT TOURNAMENT HE WAS ANGRY AND HE WAS A SORE LOSER WHEN THE VICTOUREUS

ONE TRYED TO BE NICE BUT HE REFUZED THE OFFER LATER THAT NIGHT HE STOOD ON A CLIFF WATCHING THEM AND SOON ANOTHER HUMAN WHO HAD

MANY LOSSES TO THAT SAME PERSON SO HE JOINED THE OTHER ONE HE PLAYED A FLUTE WHEN HIS VICTOMS WERE ASLEEP HIS REVENGE WAS

COMPLETE ash.wow thanks that was a cool story may.yeah scorch.well be going then they walked home unaware that someone was wathing them ??so there still

alive well we'll soon change that...SO HOW WAS IT THE GROUP IS TOGETHER NOW AND THE ACTION HEATS UP NEXT CHAPTER ON WITH THE

STORY!! CHAPTER 4 TEAM BATTLALION THE NEXT MORNING...may.wheres ash? scorch.hes practising his iron tail OUTSIDE ash. IRON TAIL!! may.its looking

good ash ash.thanks! ?? look who it is ash.hey thats that same haunter i saw!! may.and a gallade gallade.lets get this over with gallade and huanter prepared to fight

ash.wha!? may.wait... gallade.GRASS CUTTER! ash.ahhhhhh!! gallade hit ash hard may.PHY BEAM! gallade hit it sending it back at may may.ahhh! ash.hey may! ash ran

to her ash.you ok? may.im ok thanks ash blushed ash.ok lets deal with them now! may.ok! ash.IRON TAIL!! may.BITE! ash hit gallade while may got haunter

gallade.grrr we'll let you off the hook this time but you better watch out we'll be back and with that they left ash.that was weird.. may.you bet.. brock.hey you ok!?

ash.yeah no harm done...kinda.. ash sweat dropped scorch.who were those guys? ash.i dont know splash.i think iv'e got an idea were gonna visit xatu all.huh?!

scorch.but its so far they wont last five minutes out there ash.HEY!! may.we'll be fine scorch.allright with that they left it was a preety uneventfull hike but soon they

came to a loooooooooong chasam ash.great now what? max.i have an idea max used his vine whips to help evreyone across max.okay now for m- max was cut off by an

angry onix and a ton of other pokemon max.HELP!! all.MAX!! then ash and the others were surrounded by pokemon ash.oh great... may.just what we need... but the

pokemon fainted when they turned around they saw a VERY OLD BUT VERY VERY WIZE looking xatu ash.thanks xatu.you'r here to seek advise? all.yes xatu.what do

you seek the truth of? ash.why we were turned into pokemon xatu closed his eyes and a portal came out xatu.now look into this portal they looked in and saw...VIEW

FROM PORTAL drew.darn you maple.. ??.oh is the little drew sad? drew.what do you want harley? drew asked coldly harley.the same thing you want revenge.. here

just play this and with ketchum out of the way we'll crush maple drew.sounds good harly.this efetcs evryone near the flute even the user.. drew.i dont care we'll even get to

destroy ketchum as pokemon END OF VISION ash.man i hate him may.i hate them both max.so thats why they preaty much only attacked ash ash.so that gallade and

haunter were drew and harley xatu.i can take thire poweres from them ??.corect you can but you cant if you'r down an' out soon stun spore came hitting its mark on xatu

ash.xatu!! drew.hello may and aff ash.THATS ASH TO YOU YOU SICK PREATY BOY!! drew.whatever.. harley we just came to tell you to start running tomorow after y

You visit town square they disapeared ash. what was that about...? soon they headed home after helping xatu of course and headead to town square the next morning THE

NEXT MORNING AT TOWN SQURE ash. i wonder what the comotsion is about harley.there behind the natural disastors all.WHAT!? drew.there they are now get rid of

them the pokemon closed in on them ash.there gone! the pokemon turned around ash.RUN!! ash & the others ran BACK AT TEAM BASE all.(PANT)(SIGH) gardivoir.you

should run now.. ash.wha! gardavoir.were gonna have to fight you may.wait! give us some time we'll clear our names ash.yeah those dopes cant even tie there own shoes!

gardavoir.allright i trust you be safe ash.we will thank you gardavoir! with that they ran duskclops.youv'e got untill dawn then we'll have to chase you ash.dawn huh? thats

pleanty of time!...SO NOW THERE ON THE RUN THIS NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE SONG FROM THAT EPISODE "DO I HEAR A RALTS? IN IT I DONT KNOW

ALL THE LYRICS BUT ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 5 ON THE RUN scorch.we should go to arceus she can help shes on mt stars its kinda far but if we make it we'll clear our names ash.you mean when we

make it lets go!! who am i inside the one who'll cry or is it the one that i hide time to deside its time i try and i wont be denied its time for me to show you and now im

gonna break through...please try to read my mind and then you'll please then you'll realize and then you'll see please then you'll pass me by and then you'll see please

please please please try to read my mind oh read my mind who am i inside read my mind... ash.there it is!! mt star! allright lets go!! MT STAR ash.so whos arceus?

scorch.the ruler of our world may.you'r world? splash.yes this world only pokemon live in and in yours...brock.human and pokemon live together splash.exactly well were

almost there MT STAR FLOOR2 pokemon deafeted 10 MT STAR FLOOR 3 POKEMON DEAFEATED 0 MT STAR FLOOR 4 POKEMON DEAFEATED 2 MT STAR

FLOOR 5 POKEMON DEAFEATED 19 MT STAR FINAL FLOOR may.we made it!! ash.yeah! arceus.TELL ME WHY ARE YOU HEAR? ash.we came to clear our names

arceus.(HA HA HA HA HA ) you are very brave young ones drew.and so are we!! ash.drew!! harley.prepare to be crused! drew hit arceus injuring her arceus.ahhhh!! her

cry awoke evrey legendary pokemon around and they were all angrey ash.drew you moron!! drew.am i? legends they atacked arceus! kill them!! ash.crud..we have to beat

them you guys ready!! all.ready ash.lets go! ASH AND MAY V.S GROUDON AND KYOGRE MAX AND BROCK V.S DIALGA AND PALKIA SCORCH AND SPLASH V.S

RAYQASA AND LUGIA and team mind reader gardavoirs team showed up with many other rescue teams GARDAVOIR AND ABRA V.S ARTICUNO AND MOLTRESS

BANNETE AND DUSKCLOPS V.S ZAPDOES AND ENTEI OCTILARY AND CHARIZARD V.S RAIKU AND SUICUNE THE KECLEON BROS V.S MEW AND MEWTWO

THE PICHU BROS V.S LATIOS AND LATIAS MINUN AND PLUSLE V.S DEOXSYS#1 AND DEOXYSYS # 2 KANGASHCAN AND HER BABY V.S CELABI AND JIRACHI

TEAM JUSTISE V.S THE UNKNOWN AND LUCARIO AND EVERYONE V.S THE OTHER LEGENDARY (I COULDENT REMEMEMBER THEM ALL HA!) ash hit groudon

with iron tail and then gave kyogre thunder!! while may used phybeam on them both but now the legends had time to attack groudon tryed hitting ash with bite it got his tail

lifting him in the air ash. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! heeeeeeeeeelp!! may saved him with atract on groudon then turnd him to kyogre who kyogre was a

female therefore making groudon in love with her but accidently knocking them both out by tackling her ash.one down may.like 100 more! BROCK AND MAX brock.look

out!! max.whaooooff! max.why me!! brock.look out hes closing in!! dialga.you hurt our leader max.no we didnt!! those two lied!! palkia.SILENCE!! brock.max!

get that pillar!! max.like this? max used his vine whip to pull down the pillar max pulled with all his might brock helped and soon it was coming down! dialga.palkia?

palkia.yes? dialga.i love ya brother! palkia.same here bro good bye then the pillar came down on them max aproched max.we did it!! but then dialgas head came out and

grabbed ,max in his teeth max.aaaaaaaaaaa!! brock.max!! max.help me please!! he cryed brock.MAX NOOOOO!!...THATS THE END OF THE

STORY NOT!! YOU THINK ID END IT WITH THAT!! NO WAY JOSE ALLRIGHT NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 6 ALL FIRED UP! LAST TIME ASH AND FRIENDS MAKE IT TO MT STAR WHERE THEY MEET ARCEUS SHE SAYS SHE CAN HELP BUT IS ATAKKED

BY DREW AND HARLY THEN THE LEGENDS APEAR AND BATTLE OUR HEROES ASH AND MAY DEFEAT GROUDON AND KYOGRE BUT MAX IS TAKEN

CAPTIVE BY DIALGA CAN HE BE SAVED STAY TOONED! I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY A THEME SONG FOR MY CHAPTERS BACICLEY ITS THE SEASON 11

THEME JUST WITH NO DAWN NOT THAT I HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST HER I JUST MISS MAY AND MAX SO THERE TAKING HER PLACE FOR NOW BUT SHE

WILL BE IN MY NEXT STORIES AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE GEUST ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! on a road far from home you dont have to feel

alone brave and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon we can save the world if we try i go were you go forever friends you and i we will be

heroes battle dimension pokemon! brock.no max!! then a ice beam hit dialga knocking him out it turned out to be...brock.thank you! ??.no need to worry! brock.DAWN!!

(HA HA! YOU PROBABLY WERNT EXPECTING THAT NOW WHERE YA?!) max.dawn thanks dawn.no prob dawn was a piplup with the hat and scarf and she got some

friends uxie luxie and mesprit mesprit.were here to help! max.thanks!! the legends clashed bam pow there was cries of victory and of pain dawn.what do we do now? theres

to many ash.go to the source of the problem! ash pointed to drew standing on rayqusa ash.VOLT TACKLE!! ash rammed drew when they fell they hit one of the dungeon

traps a hole both.AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! they fell..may.ash no!! max.hold on ash is strong he'll crush drew we have to help here may.you'r right! dawn.CHARGE!! and

with that they ran at the enemys hoping this battle wont be thier last...MEAN WHILE AT THE BOTTEM OF THE CAVE... ash.oh man my head.. drew.you never ceace

to surprise me ash ash.im full of surprises ash smirked and without warning punced drew in the jaw with his little paw drew.not bad you to be ash.shut up and fight! drew.

in my leauge! i'll give you a fight ash.youv'e done enough to this world and im gonna put an end to you! and with that they started down the long cave both on oppisite

sides striking blows at eachother drew.that all you got? he mokked ash.no way!! drew.allright then he picked up ash and threw him over the side of the wall!

ash.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! oof! ash hit the ground then drew kicked him in the the face knocking him off the edge below there was water VERY high

water ash grabbed the edge drew.lets see after i crush you i'll go back up ash.shut up!! drew.there and crush you'r little girlfriend up there ash's face turned red 1 out of

anger and 2 out of embarasment ash.no way drew and she's not my girlfriend! drew.good then you wont mind me destroying her and you'r dumb pals i have an idea lets

have a fight on that rock the one who falls off losses so if you crush me which it would take a miracle i never bug you and may or all you'r other friends and if you lose i get

to destroy all of them ash.so when did this become a contest anyway? drew.since now he kicked ash in the face and they landed on the rock and battled ash was close to

the edge drew picked him up drew.awwwwww little ash is to washed up to beat me? he was gonna throw ash but ash bit his hand drew.aaaaaaa!! he dropped ash and

backed up then ash got an idea ash.VOLT TACKLE!! but drew side stepped the attack but ash before ash fell in he swipped his tail under drews leg and they both fell in

pulling them down the river and then they got another surprise a waterfall!...SO HOWS THE CLIFHANGER THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE SO ON WITH

THE STORY!!

CHAPTER 7 ANOTHER CLOSE CALL! LAST TIME MAX WAS SAVED BY DAWN AND THEY DEFEATED PALKIA AND DIALGA ASH ATTACKED PUAL AND FELL

DOWN A HOLE INTO THE BOTTEM OF THE CAVE ASH AND DREW FACEOFF AND ASH PULLS DREW WITH HIM DOWN RIVER CAN ASH WIN? FIND OUT!! on the

road far from home you dont have to feel alone brave and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon we can save the world if we try i go where

you go forever friends you and i we will be heroes battle dimenion pokemon! drew.nooo! ash.serves you right! drew punched ash making his lip bleed ash.ow!! drew punched

him again making his eye brow bleed ash.grrrrrrr! ash.THUNDERBOLT!! drew.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! the water hurt him since water atracts

electricity ash.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ash was hit as well then came the water fall ash.oh no... drew.you idiot!! ash.shut the heck UP!! ash was

ticked now ash.just shut up you are the biggest jerk that ever lived you know that?! i hate you i hate you more than anything! you'r a monster!! you think that you can treat

may like garbage and then give her a rose and act like she'll like fall in love with you or something! well news flash mr perfect you'r a sore loser so you let harly tell you to

get revenge because maybe just maybe you'r afraid that she dosent like you why why should she and maybe she likes me!! and not YOU!! so i think you should grow up!

you monster!! drew.take that...back! ash.lets see NO! drew.ketchum take it BACK!! ash.LA LA LA LA LA LA i cant hear YOU! drew got mad drew.ash im gonna

kill you!! ash.only if the water fall docent kill me first ash smirked drew.why are you smiling?? ash... drew.TELL ME!! ash.see ya drew!! ash waved drew

punched him multiple times in the face ash.uhhhnn... drew.sorry ash he said smirking and then came the water fall

both.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! ash.stopped sreming when someone cuaght him ash.HUH?! it was may! she saved him

ash.may!! may.you didnt think i was gonna lose you now did you? she winked at him and he blushed so did she brock.uh hello stop staring at eachother and help him up!

he joked may helped him up but then a hand grabbed may it was drew!! drew.you'r mine may dear may was scared and angry may.let me go you creep!! ash.let her go

drew she dosent like you mays eyes widend may.huh? ash.he thinks that if he gives you roses you'll fall in love with him or something may.ew! i dont like you! at all!!

drew.ash this is you'r fault!! ash.exscuse me? drew.if you werent around she wouldent like you ash.she wha? ash was blushing so was may may.let me GO!! she bit him

drew.AH!! he fell but not before grabbing ash ash.YEOW!! may.ASH!! they were gone down the water fall...SO NICE CLIFFHANGER HUH SO NOW ASH

BASICLEY TOLD HIS FEELINGS FOR MAY BUT NOW SHE THINKS HES DEAD IS HE? FIND OUT

CHAPTER 8 THE FINAL BATTLE LAST TIME ASH WAS SAVED BY MAY BUT DREW GRABBED HER! AND HE"S DETERMINED TO KILL ASH TO GET HER TO

LIKE HIM AND NOW THER DOWN THE WATER FALL WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ ON TO FIND OUT!! on the road far from home you dont have to feel alone

pokemon brave and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon! we can save the world if we try i go where you go forever friends you and i we will

be heroes battle dimension pokemon!! may.NO! ASH!! she fell and began to cry max.dont worry may he'll be okay! may.right AT THE BOTTEM OF THE WATER FALL

ash.drew you are insane i care about may alot and now you have to show up!! you know that if she loved you you would break her heart the minute you see a new girl!!

drew.so would you! if misty came around! ash.thats not true i love misty but not like that i love her like a sister but not how i feel about may i..i love her... drew.HA you

wouldent know love if it came and bit you in the but loser ash.im not gonna let that bug me and im gonna tell her drew.not if i stop you then he lunged at ash and the fight

begins ash.IRON TAIL drew.PETEL DANCE ash chopped a the petels with his tail ash.NOTHINGS GONNA STOP ME!! AT THE TOP OF THE WATER FALL may.i hope

he's okay... then xatu apeared xatu.you love him do you not? may.uh yeah i do xatu then i want you to see this PORTAL VISION ash.drew you are insane i care about

may alot and then you have to show up!! you know that if she loved you you would break her heart the minute you see a new girl!! drew.so would you! if misty came

around! ash.thats not true ilove misty but not like that i love her like a sister but not how i feel about may i...i love her drew.HA you wouldent know love if it came and bit you

in the but! ash.im not gonna let that bug me im gonna tell her drew.not if i stop you! END PORTAL VISION may was shocked may.he does love me! dawn.its so romantic!

max.im gonna PUKE!! brock.im so proud of him! my little student in love!! he began to bawl BACK TO THE BATTLE ash.THUNDER BOLT!! drew.HA THYATS GONNA

HARM ME!! ash.GRRRRR! VOLT TACKKLE drew.AHHHH!! ??.NIGHT SHADE! ash.OWWW!! harly.hello miss me!! ash.NO! drew.GRASS

CUTTER! harly.shadow fang ASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ash was on the ground drew.lets finish this may.phybeam!! both.AHHHHHHH!

ash.may!! may.i came for you! i heard evreything! ash.even the love part? may.yes and i feel the same way ash.thats great! drew.fine i'll crush you both ash.THUNDER

BOLT! may.PHYBEAM! the atacks joined and hit harly harly.EEEEEEEEEE! im the preetiest girl at the BALL! eeeehahaha!! ash.hes out of the way volt tackle

may.SWIFT!! drew.oh no... BOOM! ash. we did it! they were telaported back to the top of the watter fall brock.you'r okay! so how does it feel to be in love? brock teased

ash blushed ash.it feels great! xatu.it is time to send you back ash and the others were sad ash.right they got together scorch.WAIT im going with you splash.me to!!

ash+may.huh? scorch.we would miss you to much! splash.thats why were coming!! ash.OK! xatu.good bye my friends and with that they were telaported

away...SO THAT WAS THE FINAL BATTLE AND NOW ASH AND MAY LOVE EACHOTHER AWWWWWWWWW! I LOVE ASH AND MAY BUT NOT

DREW AND MAY I HATE DREW MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 9 GOODBYE AND A NEW JOURNEY BEGINS LAST TIME ASH TOLD MAY HE LOVED HER AND SHE LOVED HIM BACK AWWWWWWWWW!! AND

DREW WAS DEAFETED(GOOD RIDANCE DREW!! HA!!) AND THEY ARE SENT BACK HOME! on the road far from home you dont need to feel alone pokemon brave

and strong together we will be its our destiny we will be heroes pokemon we can save the world if we try i go where you go forever friends you and i we will be hereos battle

dimension pokemon! ash.wow where back and with scorch and splash (THERE PEOPLE AGAIN NOT SCORCH AND SPLASH) may.yeah! (ASH AND MAY GOT THEM

IN A POKEBALL) brock.c'mon you guys lets go to the pokemon center im beat ash.ok! then ash and may had there first kiss AWWWWWWW! dawn.so sweet! max.WHY

ME?! ash.allright lets go ash said ash+may.cause im hungry everyone laughed except max who was vomiting! ash.LETS GO! and he ran ahead may.WAIT UP! and she

followed max.well our new adventure is gonna be interesting all.yeah may.so ash what are you gonna eat? ash.anything AT THE POKEMON CENTER ash.man im so full

may.me to ash.well tomorow is our new journey may.yeah she leaned her head on his shoulder ash.me too may IN THE BUSHES max.pokenerd to blue girl there together

now dawn.allright may.ash did you hear something? ash.MAX! max.uh COMING BROCK! may.your'e in big trouble max and she ran after him and ash got up to stop his

girlfriend from crushing max ash.our new journey is gonna be something!

THE END SO HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD SO ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! FAREWELL FOR NOW MARK 101 OUT!


End file.
